bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Specjał 1 "Święta, święta i BakuGalaxy"
Członkowie BakuGalaxy siedzieli właśnie na kanapie w pokoju dziewczyn. Miał kremowe ściany i drewnianą podłogę. Przez zielone firanki przechodziło jasne słońce. Kanapa na której siedzieli była czerwona, a poduszki brązowe lub zielone. W pokoju była wielka szafa, a koło niej stały 3 łóżka z niebiesko-zielono-szarą kołdrą. Było też tam białe biurko - duże dla trzech osób. W pokoju na każdej ze ścian wysiały namalowane przez dziewczyny obrazki. Obok szafy stała mała biblioteczka. Ogólnie, cały pokój został ślicznie urządzony i na pewno było tam bardzo wygodnie. Był to poranek 24 grudnia. -Ciekawe co będzie tym razem? W zeszłym roku odśnieżaliśmy pół Rosji. Dwa lata temu stawialiśmy choinki w każdym mieście w Chinach. Trzy lata temu szukaliśmy zaginionego renifera. Cztery lata temu... A co było cztery lata temu? - zagadał się Luk. -Cztery lata temu zawieszaliśmy ozdoby świąteczne na wieży Eiffla. A pięć lat temu zrobiliśmy największy piernik na świecie - przypomniał Osa. -Ciekawe co tym razem? - zaśmiała się Ami. Nastała chwilowa cisza. Nagle do okna przyleciał śnieżnobiały orzeł, który usiadł na parapecie pokoju. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli co to oznacza. -Abbys! - krzyknęła Mei i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je, a ptak usiadł jej na nadgarstku. Do jego nóżki była przywiązana luźno karteczka. Alexy delikatnie odwiązała sznureczek i zaczęła czytać na głos: -”Drodzy BakuGalaxy. Mam dla was kolejną Wigiliją misje. Tym razem wasze zadanie to będzie zastąpienie Mikołaja, gdyż ten nieszczęśliwie został ofiarą Gimbusa... Oprócz tego dużo gangów planuje swe niecne plany. Stawcie się jak najszybciej przed szkołą” - przeczytała Taiga. Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie. Zastępować Mikołaja? Będzie zabawnie! -No to...-zaczął Adi-Nie każmy staruszkowi czekać.Komu w ce temu w de -Trzeba się będzie jakoś podzielić, no nie? - powiedział Pit - I wymyślić jak będziemy dawać te prezenty... Jak nad tym dłużej pomyśleć... -Ty lepiej za bardzo nie myśl, zobaczymy co mają nam do powiedzenia na miejscu - przerwał Peterowi Dragneel. BakuGalaxy rozeszło się do swoich pokoi i za chwilę wszyscy spotkali się na korytarzu na drugim piętrze. Zupełnie nie wiedzieli jak się im to uda. Ale jedno wiedzieli. W grupie siła. *** W końcu przyczołgali się do “staruszka”. Był on starszym człowiekiem z niskim wzrostem. Miał czarne jak smoła oczy i białe wąsy, które ciągle dotykał. Z zielonej czapki wystawały szare włosy. Ubrany był w czarny płaszcz, pod którym była brąz koszula i tego samego koloru spodnie. Zielone buty wypastowane błyszczały w słońcu. -Witam was. Pewnie się zastanawiacie jak to będzie wyglądało - zagadał. -Nooooo... Bo to tak trochę mało możliwe do wykonania zadanie... - opowiedział Michael. -Ja wierzę że z waszymi umiejętnościami się to uda! “Ale nam dał poradę...” pomyślała Mei. “Liczyłam na coś więcej” powiedziała w myślach Ami. -No dobra... W takim razie oto wasz worek prezentów. Na każdym jest adres - staruszek położył przed nimi 10 “worków bez dna”. Wszystkim opadły szczęki - No i musicie się przebrać oczywiście. Kto widział Mikołaja w czarnej pelerynie? -Masz coś do mojej peleryny? - zapytała Maja patrząc panu prosto w oczy. -Eee, nie... Źle mnie zrozumiałaś... Ale nie będę wam już zajmował czasu. . Komu w drogę temu czas. Wszyscy ostatni raz spojrzeli na mężczyznę. On im raczej w niczym nie pomoże... -Okej, to po pierwsze musimy się jakoś komunikować - Meika podała każdemu urządzenie podobne do krótkofalówek - Dzięki temu będziemy się słyszeć nawet z dwóch końców świata. -No i każdy z nas bierze jeden worek - dodał Pit. -No dobra... Po drugie musimy załatwić sobie transport i podzielić się na 5 drużyn. Ja pójdę z...-zaczął Osa -Mei, czyż nie?-przerwała mu Ami -A...A...-zaczął Osa -Nie martw się, mogę przecież pójść z Alexy!-powiedziała mu i popchnęła do Mei - Powodzenia! -A..Amaliaaaa!-wkurzył się Oskar, ale Ami z Alexy już zniknęły. -Nie martw się, Osa, nie gryzę przecież-powiedziała Mei i wzięła go za rękę szybko gdzieś zaciągając. -Ech, no to... Dragneel...-zaczął Pit, ale Adi już rozmawiał z Michaelem. -Dragneel, pójdziesz ze mną nie?-powiedział Kers, na co dosyć chyba niechętnie zgodził się Adrian. Chłopacy gdzieś już poszli. -Luk...-znów zaczął Pit -Zgoda.-przerwał mu Kuso -Adi, zostaliśmy tylkoo my.-oznajmił Max, gdy Luk i Peter odeszli -Tak chodźmy gdzieś.-powiedział Shane U Alexy i Ami. -Okej, Alexy to co bierzemy na środek transportu? -zapytała Ami. -Hmm... Może... Tee... Bakugany? - zaproponowała Alex. -Okejo! To może ja będę dawała adres a ty będziesz tam leciała? -A GPS’a masz? xD -Nie. xD To trudniejsze niż myślałam... U Mei i Osy -Nie lepiej się zastanowić nad środkiem transportuu? - powiedział Osa. -Ja się już zastanowiłam - odpowiedziała Meika, nadal prowadząc gdzieś Swifta. -No to mnie olśnij. -Helikopter! I tak nasi bohaterowie przygotowywali się do zastępowania Świętego Mikołaja. W nocy wszyscy zaczęli rozdawać prezenty (każdy na swój sposób),a potem poszli do domów, gdzie wspólnie obchodzili Wigilie Bożego Narodzenia. A na koniec odwiedził ich Święty Mikołaj... Mei: To on żyje? O,O Ami: Chyba taak xD Skoro nas odwiedził to żyjeee xD Mei: To czemu mieliśmy go zastąpić?! xD Dobra, nie ważne. xD Ami: Pewnie miał wczasyyyy.. xD KONIEC! xD Wesołych Świąt z okazji po świętach życzą Meika i Amiśka xD (Przepraszamy że wyszło tak beznadziejnie xD) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool